


A Matter of Dress

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Kinktober, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Henry's mothers shop for new dresses for his 18th birthday party.





	A Matter of Dress

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't expect these to be in order by the days since I am writing what I can when I can to get these posted). This was my idea for corset (with no actual corset) but it also fits with formal wear.

Henry’s 18th birthday was in a week, and everyone in the town thought it would be nice to have a big party to show their appreciation for him helping to break the curse. They may not be living like royalty anymore but they could still party like they were. Emma didn’t own any fancy dresses, and Regina had taken up mostly pantsuits since coming to Storybrook, so they were browsing through the dress store in town. 

For being the only store in town, it had a large array of styles, from flowery sundresses to sequined evening gowns. Only a couple came close to the extravagance that was the Evil Queen’s wardrobe. As expected, Regina beelined straight toward them, but to Emma’s surprise she plucked the purple one off the rack and held it up to her instead. 

“Me? No way.” Emma shook her head and pushed the dress back toward her. 

“Why ever not? You are royalty, you can definitely pull it off.”

“I’m not saying I can’t, but I’d much rather see you in it.”

Regina blinked taken off-guard. “You like me better as the Evil Queen?”

“What? No! I just think those types of clothes...flatter you.”

A smirk spread over Regina’s face and she leaned in to whisper, “You want to see me all dressed up to take it off?”

Emma swallowed but nodded. Her face was warm with the truth of the statement. Just seeing the way the fabric clung to her skin showing off all her curves and how the deep, rich color made her skin pop was enough to get Emma’s blood racing.

“Alright. I’ll get this one to make you happy, and you can get,” Regina paused to gaze around the room until she settled on a soft pink dress, “ this one.” It was elegant in a younger way, the fabric light and flowy instead of tight and clingy. It was strapless and cut mid-thigh. 

Emma shook her head and huffed a laugh. “Fine.”

Carrying their respective dresses toward the checkout, Emma nudged Regina playfully. “What do you think Henry’ll think when we show up wearing these?”

Regina raised her head high and haughty like the queen she used to be. “That he has the most attractive mothers in all the land.”

Emma doubled over laughing. She couldn’t wait for the party or the afterparty. 


End file.
